


Visual paracusia

by Sinistretoile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Crack, Dean Hallucinates, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faeries Made Them Do It, Hallucinations, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dean and Sam are ready to take on a new case. But a run-in with a fae complicates things for Dean, in so many ways.





	Visual paracusia

**Author's Note:**

> Things I learned writing this post: I'm not very good at writing comedy or Dean. I'm not really happy with this fic but it's done.

The old bookstore looked like something out of a Vincent Price horror movie. Dean looked at Sam over the roof of the Impala.  
"Seriously, Sammy?"  
"The email said to meet Barbara here at 3pm to get the details."  
Dean rolled his eyes before walking around the front of the car. "I thought we'd moved beyond mysterious jobs."  
"Well we've gotta eat and the car needs gas so here we are." Dean could only grumble because he knew Sam was write.  
Sam's eyes lit up as they walked into the bookstore. He practically vibrated with excitement at the shelves and shelves of old books. No matter how capable Sam was, he was still a bookworm at heart. "Christ, don't bust a nut." His brother swatted him lightly with the back of his hand in his chest. "Let's have a look around before we meet ol' Babs, eh?" Sam sighed and shook his head but eagerly went to the rows of bookshelves.  
A thump on the second floor drew Dean's attention. He carefully crept up the iron staircase to the open balcony. Creeping along the stacks, he searched each row. He paused, finding himself in the graphic novels. He turned to look at the titles, becoming impressed at some of the rare titles. A shadow darted at the opposite end of the shelves. He whipped around. When he turned back, the large book nailed him square in the face.  
"Fuck..." His greenish hazel eyes fluttered open. He lay on an uncomfortable, lumpy couch. He sat up, but the shifting springs of the couch made no sound. Instead, he saw the word 'Creak' manifest in a creepy bubble near the floor. "Sam!" He jumped up, becoming light-headed and had to drop back to the couch.  
"Dean, you're awake." Sam's head popped in the open doorway. His tall body moved into the room then a smaller, more petite figure flowed around him. "Dean, this is Barbara."  
The older brother's brow furrowed. He had a flash of memory of her pretty face set in determination as she swung the book at his face. She had the decency to blush and demur upon recognition. He couldn't believe this tiny thing had swung that heavy book that hard and that fast. He also couldn't believe how cute she was, tugging on her tee shirt and turning her leg inward, toeing the floor.  
"Sorry about your face, Dean." She sat on the couch next to him. He saw the soft shuffle of her feet float up from the floor then the 'creak' bubble again as she sat down. "I saw the lingering demon essence on your aura. And it was so dark with the violence of your life. I could scent of the faint traces of every creature you've come upon since you began your journey as hunters. I thought you were Barbas." She reached to brush the hair from his forehead and he flinched.  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
"My name is Barbara Jewel. And I'm half fae."  
Alarm bells rang in his head. "Sam-"  
"She was raised by her human father. She doesn't follow the ways of the Seelie or Unseelie Court, of the fae at all."  
She shook her head. "I'm a halfbreed, tainted by human blood. I'm lower than even the most powerless creature in Faerie. That I'm even alive is a miracle."  
Sam cleared his throat, making Dean frown at the 'uh-huh-huphf' that materialized. "Ok, so that book you hit me with."  
"Yea?"  
"What was it?"  
Barbara shrugged. "Just an old comic book. Why?"  
"Because- uh, because I can see noises. Why am I seeing noises?"  
"Oh dear." She bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. Wild magic, you know." She shrugged as she stood from the end of the couch and walked across the room.  
"Well, how long's it gonna last?"  
"I don't know. A day? A week?" She shrugged casually. "Maybe the rest of your life."  
Dean popped up off the couch. Sam lunged for his brother but missed his elbow. He grabbed for Barbara but she spun around him, her laughter clouding the room. "I like you, Dean. You're fun."  
"Fun? Do you have any idea how distracting this is going to be?"  
"No, but truly I don't care." Dean grabbed for her again and again. But even with his heightened reflexes, he couldn't catch her. Not with her being half fae. She danced and spun around him, her laughter filling the room. She spun him around, getting close enough for him to catch. He slammed her into the wall, putting his arm in her throat. The thump of her back against the wall manifested and distracted him.  
He swallowed at the cool kiss of the blade point against his Adam's apple. He rolled his eyes. Go figure. "Make it stop."  
"I can't."  
"Don't lie to me." He slammed his hand on the wall. The noise popped up in a bubble.  
"Truly, Dean, I can't make it stop. You'll just have to deal with it until it passes." He released her, pushing away with a frustrated grunt. "I'd say...sequester yourself someplace quiet. Loud, public places are going to have lots of noises."  
He dropped on the couch. He noticed his brother's absence and again, alarm bells rang. "Where's Sam?" He started to get up, but Barbara pushed him down, pushing him back with a touch on his shoulder until he lounged on the couch. He looked up at her as she straddled his lap.  
"He's here. Safe."  
"What have you-"  
Barbara shushed him with a finger against his lips. "I haven't done anything with Sam. It's us that I've spirited away." She began to unbutton the remaining buttons on his plaid shirt, having already removed the black leather jacket he wore after she knocked him unconscious.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Dean Winchester...I want your dick."  
"You don't want a Winchester. We're cursed."  
She dipped her head to press a kiss to his ear. "Blessing, curse, it's all about perspective." She rocked her hips against his crotch. Dean fought himself not to touch her. But he did love the ladies. And she was, in fact, half fae and possessing of their glamour. His hands dropped to her thighs. She sighed against his ear. "You see, Dean...I had originially planned to seduce Sam."  
"So I'm second banana?"  
"Oh no, baby. You're the surprise finisher." She scraped her teeth against his jugular and down against his collarbone. He groaned, becoming unsettled by the word appearing and stretching out halfway across the room. Her little moans and sighs surrounded them, as did the rubbing of her panties against his denim and zipper.  
"Stop, stop." He looked up at her. Fuck, she was gorgeous. "Why do you want me, Barbara?"  
"Call me 'Jewel' or 'Jewels' or 'baby girl'." She shivered. "Oh please call me 'baby girl'."  
Dean licked his lips. "Alright, baby girl." His normally deep voice dropped lower. "You can have my dick. I'll fuck you real good, baby." His palms slid up her thighs and he gripped her ass. "Just answer my question."  
"You're strong, Dean. You're sturdy." She dragged her nails down his tee shirt. "You look like you could fuck me hard the way I want it. You don't look like much of a cuddler. I don't want to get attached."  
"So that's the point of all this? A fuck?" She bit her lip and nodded. He groaned, immediately frowning at the sound appearing. He looked down at his tee shirt, frowing deeper at the fact she'd shredded it. No way was she getting those nails on his back. She'd turn him into hamburger.  
"How old do you think I am?" She leaned back on his knees, pulling her shirt about her head and tossing it away. She unclasped her bra and did the same with it. Her delicate little hands palmed her perfect breasts, massaging and tugging on the nipples. And they were perfect. Dean had seen A LOT of breasts in his life. And Jewel's were the most perfect pair he'd ever seen. They were the perfect size, round and pert. Her nipples were dusky pink and pebbled to perfection.  
"Twe-twenty four? Twenty five, maybe? Twenty six at the most."  
"I'm two hunderd and fifty-seven, Dean."  
"Wow." His eyes widened. "You look-" He scoffed. "You look goddamn good for your age."  
Jewel blushed. "Thank you, Dean." She sighed. "I need touch, Dean. I need sex. I want to fuck someone who's not going to die on me. Have you any idea what it's like to watch the people you love die?"  
He barked out a laugh. "I'm a Winchester. It's kind of our thing." His fingers itched to get at her breasts. "I can touch you right, baby girl?"  
"Oh please do."  
His calloused hands covered her dainty ones, kneading her breasts roughly. "Fuck, you are so soft." He let her slip her hands out from under his as he leaned forward to press his mouth to her sternum. His hands dropped back to her ass, pulling her against his groin as he lifted his hips. His hot mouth left biting, sucking kisses over her breasts, leaving dark purple marks against her skin. He figured she wouldn't have them for long but he liked seeing it on her. "And you taste so goddamn sweet."  
She hummed, carding her fingers through his hair. "You have no idea."  
He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Oh, now he wanted to know. He kept his hand under her skirt, trailing his fingertips over her thigh as he came around front. He smirked at the muscle twitch. "You said I can touch you, right?" She bit her lip and nodded. He groaned again at the lusciously precious act. His fingers slipped between her panties and her pussy. Christ, she was hot. He felt her dew against the back of his hand. A twist of his wrist and his thumb pressed against her clit.  
Jewel cried out, her hips jerking at the touch. He slipped one thick finger into her welcoming cunt, then added a second. "Fuck me, you are wet. And tight, baby girl." He kissed her nipple. "Loving the way you clench around me."  
"Wouldn't you rather feel it on your cock?"  
He bit her nipple lightly, making her squeak. He ignored the word floating in front of his face. "Patience, baby girl." He rubbed her clit back and forth with his thumb, pumping his fingers in and out of her, getting them nice and wet. Her body danced above him. He had known legends of the fae, encountered a fae too, but now he knew why they were creatures of fantasy and legend.  
Dean leaned back against the couch, withdrawling his fingers from her cunt. He met her eyes as he brought his slick fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. With a growl, she lunged forward, ripping his shredded shirt open. Their mouths crashed together, teeth and tongues fighting. She broke first, allowing him to draw in a breath.  
Their pants and the wet sounds of their kisses crowded in on him. Jewel's mouth moved lower. He swore he could feel sharp edges along her teeth even though they looked normal. But again, fae glamour.  
"Fuck me, Dean."  
"I can't." He squeezed his eyes shut. The words for their noises pressed in on him.  
"Your body says different." She palmed the bulge in his jeans. "You can."  
"Oh I can, believe me, baby girl." He laughed, his cocky smirk in place. "But seriously, these words are distracting me."  
The way her luscious lips twisted into a wicked grin made his heart skip a beat, his stomach flip, and his cock twitch. She slid back off his lap and reached up under her skirt. He cocked an eyebrow as she shimmied her panties down her legs then stepped out of them. "Necessity is the mother of invention." The fabric ripped as she stretched the waistband then tied it behind his head, covering his eyes.  
Dean laughed. "A blind fold?"  
"Now you can't SEE the words." He laughed again but the laugh turned into a moan as her lips found his nipple. He hissed at the brush of teeth. "Will you fuck me, Dean?"  
Jewel unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Her fingers were long despite the smallness of her hands. He sucked in a breath as her fingers wrapped around his cock. "Ye-" His breath hitched. "Yes..." They tugged and pulled his jeans down until his cock edged out of the boxers. Jewels moved up onto her knees. Dean held his cock straight for her. Jewel spread two fingers against her pussy lips, opening herself even more.  
Dean groaned and let his head drop back on the back of the couch as she sunk down on him. He arched his back and smoothed his palms up and down her thighs as she settled onto him, adjusting to his girth. His hands didn't stop as she began to ride his upward thrusts. "Fuck I wish I could see you."  
"You can. Just take off the blindfold." He shook his head back and forth. His hand dropped between them and his thumb rubbed her clit up and down. She grabbed his shoulders, grinding down on his dick.  
"Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh fuck." He arched off the couch, undulating his hips up. Jewel leaned back, winding against him. She squeezed her eyes shut, practically howling out her release. Dean grabbed her around the waist and held her down, chasing his release until he grunted, his cock pulsing his release.  
He pulled off the makeshift blindfold. The words for the noises they made were cramped into the room. He reached out tentatively pushed at the words between them. Much to his surprise, they moved. Jewel grinned at him. "Thank you for that, Dean." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his nose.  
"Whoa!" Sam held up his hand to 'cover' them in his field of vision then turned his head. "What the hell just happened? Weren't you- What the- I'll...just...wait in the other room."  
Dean looked up at Jewel. The words that had just surrounded them a moment ago were gone. He purposefully thumped his feet on the floor. No speech bubble or random word to describe the noise popped up. She stood up and smoothed her skirt, retrieving her bra and top.  
"You lied."  
"I lied."  
"Instead of putting some weird spell or hex on me, why didn't you just say you wanted to fuck?"  
She looked up at him as she slipped her arms into the bra straps. Dean watched her pull the shirt back on then she placed her hands on her hips. "Would that have worked?"  
"Probably not."  
"There you go." She waited for him to tuck his softened cock back into his boxers and close his jeans. "I'll see you around, Dean." She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. She walked sideways, slipping between the worlds.  
Dean and Sam looked around the bright sunny street. They were outside the bookstore. "Did that just-"  
"I don't know. But I'm starving and could use some pie."  
"I could eat." Sam got into the car first. Dean looked up at the building. He thought he saw her in the window, but shook it off as he slid into the driver's seat in search of the closest diner.


End file.
